I Let the Music Speak
by Paramoregeek
Summary: I let the music speak begins to play as a story is told about love and lost. A war had broke out years ago and now a special team of Light Fae and humansgo and clean up the mess. But what would happen when our hero meets her. We see heroes falling in love but what would happen in the end. (Please note that there will be no love triangles because I will admit I am sick of them!)
1. Chapter 1 Pilot

**Aurthors Note: Hey guys I've been dealing with a lot of personal problems. So I thought a story that might help me through it. OF course taking a new idea from Lost Girl and not Star Trek. I hope you enjoy it and feeed back would be lovely. Cheers The Geek**

_A voice starts to sing as our hero begins to tell her tale…  
I'm hearing images, I'm seeing songs  
No poet has ever painted._

War… It creates chaos. It creates pain. It's hard to think things were once fine before all this happened. We hardly saw this coming. The war between Dark Fae and Light Fae began years ago when a bomb went off in the town centre. The human government thought it was a terrorist attack anything to keep the general public out of our world. Never the less it didn't stop the Dark Fae from exposing us, in less than a week the human race were known to our existence. The human race decided to fight both Dark and Light Fae only for the fact that we were still unknown to them. Two years later the human race and Light Fae agree to be allies in the great fight. Thousands, millions died in battle and left us with very little battle groups. It wasn't long till towns turn into rubble, with that the human race fleeing their own world just to survive. Now what is left is me and my team. My team specialises in special ops and rescue or as some like to call it the Elite Force. Our task is to clean up the mess that the Dark Fae have created and search for any additional survivors.

My name is Bo and I'm a succubus. Before the war I never chosen a side I just stayed nutural. When the war broke out I joined the Elite Force in order to stop the rain of evil. Ever since then we became a family with our powers we were undefeatable. Dyson is a wear wolf, he and I use to share a relationship however it felt strange for me. It almost felt like I was dating my own brother, now if I had an actual brother it would feel like that. Kenzi a human who I saved years ago from a crazy rapist. Since then we have become really close as friends almost like sisters. No matter what would happen Kenzi would always get us into trouble. Then we have Tamsin a Valkyrie with extraordinary powers that no one would dare to fight her. For her to be a Dark Fae it's hard to believe for the fact that she is fighting alongside us, you would almost believe that she is a Light Fae. Besides a good fight she is defiantly something in the bedroom. Tamsin and I have little friends with benefits thing; whenever I need to feed I would feed from her. I wouldn't kill her in my feeding I learned over time to not kill someone during the feeding in process. Never the less this is our story.

"Tamsin have you got our gear ready?"

Dyson asked as we head to the main control centre. At this point of time we were ordered to do a recognises mission and search for survivors.

"Everything is in order and ready to go." Tamsin replied as she placed her knife in her boot holder. I clipped my utility belt and tided up my hair. Kenzi is on the computers with information on the area we're going to be entering. If anything we are going to be leaving Kenzi in the plane that way we won't be getting in much trouble.

"I found a landing spot that's not far from the site however it's crawling with Dark Fae." Kenzi yelled.

"Hey Tamsin, nothing like a bit of sky diving aye?" I called out.

"Does this mean I miss out on this one?" Dyson asked, it almost sounded like he was disappointed.

"Kenzi are you sure you can't find a place that isn't crawling with Dark Fae?" Tamsin called out.

"Not unless you want to destroy those buildings over there."

"Well that's just great Kenzi we're now a man short now!" As soon as Tamsin said that the plane started to rock.

"Tamsin and Bo stop arguing with Kenzi and start getting on the guns we're taking heavy fire!" Not bothering to argue Tamsin gets into one of the turrets while I got into the other one. Dyson was right we were being attacked from the Dark Fae from the ground. Just our luck too.

"There's too many of them!" Tamsin cried.

"Hold on guys starting course correction." Dyson called out.

"Kenzi find us another place to land" As I ordered Kenzi to find another place to land we were hit again and fires on the plane broke lose. The plane had multiple fire sparks I quickly jumped out of the turret and start putting the fires out.

"So who ordered the hot fire fighter?" Tamsin called, I have a strong feeling that Tamsin must love flirting in dangers situations, because I swear she does this every time we're about to be blown up, killed or surrounded.

"Tamsin focus now is not a good time!" I called as I put out the last fire on the plane.

"Dyson start landing the plane now, right here is fine." Kenzi called out.

"Umm Kenzi can't you see we're still in a bit of trouble here!" Dyson spat.

"Bo once you're done playing fire fighter we need you to start shooting again." Tamsin called. I dropped the extinguisher and hopped back in my turret and started firing again. I swear we took a lot of damage because the waves of bullets just kept coming and coming. It just felt like each time we hit a group, more and more attack from nowhere.

"STATUS REPORT DYSON!" I ordered.

"We're still under fire; we've got a couple of breaches but nothing too serious." He replied.

"Guys I'm picking up multiple tankers we can't continue like this." Kenzi called.

"Oh really well watch this." I said as I fired upon the tankers and destroying them one by one. I like proving Kenzi wrong because most of the times she doesn't realise that we get the situation under control almost immediately.

"You were saying Kenzi." I said with a smirk on my face.

"Ummm how about landing this thing so we can check this place out?" Kenzi asked.

"Oh no Kenzi you're staying here where you are out of trouble and out of sight!" Dyson yelled.

"Oh come on please?" Kenzi cried in protest. Soon Tamsin interrupts Kenzi's protest as she tells her,

"After that attack you are staying here to make sure there is no Dark Fae around when we enter the building."

"Oh come on please I promise I'll be good! Bo?!" It's funny how Kenzi then turns to me just to see if I agree with her. However I'm going to feel guilty for saying this.

"I'm sorry Kenzi but I'm with Tamsin and Dyson on this one, you're staying here." Sadly enough I was right, just on cue Kenzi started sulking. Great I'm not in the mood for this. I got better things to do then deal with a baby Kenzi like for example that torpedo coming towards us.

"HANG ON A TORPEDO COMING TOWARDS US!"

"Brace for impact guys!" Dyson yelled. As we get ready to take the impact of the torpedo it exploded near our main engines which caused them to be blocked. The plane starts heading down, Kenzi than started screaming her head off. I slowly start to make my way to the cockpit of the plane to help Dyson land this plane.

"Start emergency landing process Bo." Dyson said in his monotone voice.

"I'm already one step ahead of you." I said under my breath. The landing pads slowly started to come online, it was time critical we only have five minutes to land this thing.

"Engaging safety protocols." Dyson said.

"Engaging thursters taking her down nice and slow." I said.

"Slowly take her down slowly." Dead ahead is a small grass area, it's the only place that we could land but it will have to do for the time.

"Guys hold on!" I yelled. Soon we touch down on the ground and started too skidded through the park taking down trees as we go through. It wasn't long till we came to a stop. I hear coughing and splattering from the back, no doubt it was coming from Kenzi.

"Are we all right?" I called.

"I'm –coughs- I'm –coughs again- I'm good" Kenzi replied.

"I'm fine remember I don't get injured easily." Tamsin called, I turned to Dyson and he just nods at me.

"Right Kenzi and Dyson start working on the repairs. The sooner we get them done the better. Come on Tamsin, you're with me. Of course radio contact every hour and please be ready to leave when we get back." I said. Dyson and Kenzi nodded as Tamsin and I grabbed our machine guns. We exit the plane and headed towards the building. Once we were inside we start checking the place out. It was an old hospital most of it was turned upside down and used for a commanded centre when the war was going on.

"Alright now stay close and don't disappear on me." I told Tamsin in a quiet voice.

"Come on Bo I'm not like Kenzi." Tamsin said in sarcastic voice.

"Well that's for sure." I replied. We entered one of the hospital wings when suddenly the power went out.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Tamsin asked.

"I dunno, but let's just turn on our torches and keep moving." I said as I turned on my torch on my gun. We existed out of the ward and into the halls where we turn into a medical office when suddenly we hear a weaken voice saying,

"Please don't shoot I'll do anything just please don't shoot."


	2. So strange yet we're so well acquainted

_Voices call out to me, straight to my heart  
So strange yet we're so well acquainted_

_The words "please don't shoot I'll do anything just please don't shoot" echo in our hero's head. She shakes her head and continues with the story._

I turn to my right and I see this blonde hair lady with her medical uniform ripped in to pieces, which almost looked violating.

"It's okay we're not going to shoot." I said softly in a voice that was comforting.

"Oh please you Dark Fae are all the same, you'll lie to me and reassure me that things are fine then you'll attack me!" I looked at her in shock.

"Hey listen you got it all wrong we're not Dark Fae we're Light Fae. We're here to save people like you from the Dark Fae." I said as I slowly approach her.

"Stop just stop right there! Get that gun away from me!"

"Alright, alright here…" I said as I place the gun down on the ground near Tamsin then slowly lifted my hands above my head to show her I was unarmed.

"Okay see… I have nothing in my hands now can you please let me come over and help you?" She suddenly goes quiet and studies me for a minute or two before giving me the nod of approval. As I start to approach her I take my shirt off and warped it around her.

"My name's Bo and I'm a part of the Elite Task Force what's your name?"

"Doctor Lauren Lewis." She replied softly as she puts on my shirt.

"Well it's nice to meet you. This here is Tamsin and she's a part of my team so please don't worry we won't harm you alright." I picked Lauren up and placed her on her Feet. As she was placed on the ground I got a real close look at her. I noticed that she had bruises on her thigh, upper arm and around her neck. She was also bleeding from her left arm, and around the nose, her bottom lip was also cut open. This just shows how well Dark Fae treat their guest.

"Will you be alright to walk for a bit?" I asked her for the pure fact her injuries could be more serious than what we first expected.

"I should be fine." She said in a determine voice sadly I'm not really convinced, never the less she is a doctor so I'll allow her to make that choice.

"Tamsin please pass me my gun and let's get this lovely doctor to safety." My gun suddenly comes flying at me; lucky for me I caught it. Best thing was we were ready for action because really anything could happen right now.

We start to head back to the plane with Tamsin in front of Lauren and I was behind her. I will admit the doctor does have a good back side, but I just don't like the fact an innocent human being has been tourched for so long and wasn't able to defend herself. It just makes me hate the Dark fae even more. The fact that they have murdered so many innocent people is hard enough but this is too low.

"So where are you taking me?" Doctor Lewis asked.

"We're taking you to our plane where you will be safe." I replied. A soft oh escapes her lips and a small nod was all she could do.

"It's there that you will meet the rest of the team." Tamsin said. I couldn't tell if the doctor was pleased or not, mind you after what she has been through it wouldn't surprise me. We continued following the path back to the plane, I decided that I'll treat her injuries and give her a change of clothes before checking the centre again or I could send Tamsin and Dyson back in. Suddenly Tamsin stopped in the middle of the road which gave me an indication that something was wrong. I start checking behind me while Tamsin make sure things in front of her were fine. However doing this in front of the lovely doctor did not help at all.

"Why have we stopped? What's going on?" Lauren stated, it was clear she was getting paranoid.

"I'm just making sure that the coast is clear, I heard a sound that I wasn't comfortable with." Tamsin replied, hopefully reassuring Lauren. Sadly that didn't go according to plan we were suddenly surrounded by Dark fae.

"Stealing a human from us Light fae? Such a bad idea my dears." A male Dark fae voice stated.

"She doesn't belong to you stupid man, as you said she is human. She does have a right!" I really hate how Dark fae think they own everything when honestly they really don't.

"So if you would be so kind we'll be on our marry way." I said.

"I don't think so!" another male called.

"She's our human, she stays with us!" As he finished that sentence h moved hand down to his pants and grabbed his crotch as if he was ready for something. By god what have they done to her! It wasn't long that I felt my dark passenger take over my body.

"She doesn't belong with you!" We said, "she has a right to live and you, you lot will pay for injuring an innocent person!" The crowd started to roar in laughter, laughing at us. They thought what we were joking oh how wrong they were. How dare they underestimate us? It wasn't long till we started shooting at them. Once bullets were shot Tamsin started to follow our lead while Lauren made her she was out of the firing range.

"You will pay for what you have done to her!" We said as many of the Dark fae fell to the ground. It wasn't long till a gap was opened for us to go through. I took this opportunity to grab Lauren's hand and start running. We jumped over bodies as we made an escape from the trap that was set for us. It wasn't long till we reached the plane. Once we entered the plane I closed the door behind us sealing us inside. It wasn't long til we were greeted by Kenzi who only realised that I had changed. I slowly start to turn back to my normal self and the darkness that was inside me was buried away inside me.

"Who is she?" Kenzi asked.

"Her name is Doctor Lauren Lewis and she's human who was a prisoner of the Dark fae in the medical centre." Tamsin replied.

"Tamsin I want you to go out there again with Dyson find as much information as you can, documents anything and I want some more medical supplies. While you do that I'll treat Doctor Lewis here."

"Will do boss." Tamsin replied.

"What do you want me to do?" Kenzi asked.

"Continue with the repairs and make sure we're fine and contact Dyson and Tamsin every hour or so we don't want a repeat of what happened earlier." Kenzi's smile turned into a frown she slowly nods her head then walks away.

"Please follow me Doctor I'll take you to our medical bay and treat your wounds while we're there." I told her, we started to walk towards the medical bay when the doctor said,

"Lauren."

"I'm sorry what?" I said as I turned to face her.

"You can call me Lauren." A small smile formed on my lips, I believe this might be a small step towards trust.

"Alright Lauren it is." I replied as we continued our way to the medical bay. As we walk down the hall way I suddenly hear Dyson calling me from behind.

"What's up Dyson?" I asked.

"Just making sure that you're alright and to also meet the new face that's a board. Hello I'm Dyson and you are?" He said as he turned from me to her.

"My name is Doctor Lauren Lewis." AS soon as she replied to Dyson's questioned I started to feel uncomfortable with it, I don't know why but it almost felt as if Dyson was trying to flirt with Lauren. So why didn't I like this, it doesn't make sense. It's not like I have feelings for her I mean for crying out loud we only just met today. Or do I have feelings for her?

"Ok wolf man you have your orders time for you to leave." I said as I turned him around and pushed him towards the armoury. While I was doing this I hear this girly giggle which I guessed came from Lauren. I turned to face her and I see this small smile I guessed it might be for Dyson, I mean after all he does get the girls after all. I let out a huge sigh and told her to follow me which of course she did comply with. We entered the medical bay I tell her in a cold emotionless tone to take off her clothes and have a seat on the bed so I can go over her injuries and find out if there is anymore.

She starts to take off her ruin clothes slowly and placed them on the side of the bed. If I didn't know any better I swear she might have been teasing me or it could be the fact it hurt to take off her clothes which wouldn't surprise me. I shock the thoughts out of my head and made a start at her wounds in silences. I started cleaning out the wounds before making patching them from the torso downwards it wasn't long till the silence was broken.

"Where did you learn how to treat wounds like this? It's almost as if you are doctor yourself." Lauren asked with a settle hint of curiosity.

"I learnt how to treat wounds at medical school before um… err… Then when I came to do this I learn how to treat them in the field… but before it was… umm…err..." How can you tell someone who is a complete stranger that you didn't know you weren't human for a while and then you found out you could kill people.

"Well let's just say something happened." I want to tell her what had happened all those years ago but at the same time I don't want her to think that I'm some monster because I know I'm not.

"It's alright if you're not ready to tell me then just don't tell me." Lauren said as she tried to reassure me. I suddenly felt a hand placed on my arm, I want to stop thinking about it, I want to shake it off but I can't. I was stirred out of my thoughts as I felt a hand on my left cheek, forcing me to look up at Lauren.

"You don't need to tell me, you need to relax and focus on me can you do that." I slowly nod my head in agreement than started treating her wounds again. I will admit for a doctor receiving treatment from a person who is trained in emergency first aid she didn't complain or told me I was applying the wrong medication or the wrong bandage. Once I was done treating Lauren's wounds I took the tray medical supplies to the other side of the room and started washing my hands.

"You're all done, I've done what I can for now but now it's pretty much up to you to start healing." I said I start to dry my hands.

"Thank you so much. If there's any way I can repay." I start to chuckle for a bit before saying.

"First off we're not out of the woods yet. Second don't thank me it's my job to help and lastly it's time for you to get some rest. So follow me and I shall show you to your room."


	3. I Let The Music Speak, With No Restraint

**A/N: Hey guys, I just want to say thanks for the nice feed back I've been having a hard time with well finding someone to be in a relationship with and its been hard. Just so you guys know before i upload these chapters I write them first in a book before up on here so it explains why it takes soo long. Any way enjoy this chapter and also feed back please. Cheers the Geek.**

_I let the music speak, with no restraints  
I let my feelings take over._

"_Firstly we're not out of the woods yet. Secondly don't thank me it's my job to help and lastly it's time for you to get some rest so follow me to your room." Our hero pauses as she takes a sip of her whiskey. As the liquid burns down her throat she placed the glass down and continues with the story._

We headed out of the medical bay and walked down the corridor side by side in silence. I could tell she wants to hear my story it wasn't hard, I felt as if it was in the way of us having a conversation. I believe that I need to share my story with her so maybe she might gain more trust in me or she could run away like every other human who has for the last year or so. I mean how could you explain to a person that during or after sex you begin to feed on people. If it isn't during or after sex it would be some random person who might be an innocent person and in the end you would kill that person. How could I possibly explain that to her, to a person who has been a prisoner of the Dark fae. It's impossible to do for all I know she could run or do something terrible at least. It almost feels like I'm scared to tell her, scared to explain to her about my own past. Am I? Am I really scared? Keep it in mind not many people know about my past so why am I worrying? Maybe it's the fact that I like her, that she's the only other human that I like? I suddenly realise that I didn't like this feeling this much; it's too unknown to me.

"You alright there Bo?" I was startled out of my thought as Lauren asked me a question.

"Sure why what makes you think that I'm not alright?" I replied.

"For the simple fact we haven't said anything since we left the medical bay. It's almost as if you're distracted by something."

"Maybe it's because my thoughts are distracting me. I just… Have you ever wonder how a person would react if you told them something that was once your past?" Lauren stopped walking and turned to face me as soon as I finish that sentence. She studies me for a few seconds maybe a few minutes, it was almost as if she was trying to decode me or to understand what I'm saying and why would I ask such a question.

"On some days yes, but Bo why would you ask me such a question?" Lauren stated. A puff of air escaped my lips as I opened my mouth and said,

"A person like you Lauren deserves to know a few things that not a lot of people don't know about. Sure alright we only just met today, I mean I practically saved your life and I feel as if we should get to know each other." Lauren may have taken this by surprise; I guess no one has ever been this honest with her before. It's either that or no one has ever been as straight forward as I have.

"Wow, you sure don't beat around the bush now do you Bo?" Lauren said with a little smirk playing on her lips.

"No ma'am I just make sure I try and get the trust out." I replied.

"Bo if you're not ready to talk about it then don't talk about it, stop trying to force it out. Don't worry about my reaction just remember that if you are comfortable with it and confident to tell me then it would be fine."

"Are you a psychologist too?" I asked in a playful voice. Lauren giggled for a bit before replying with,

"No I don't have a degree in psychology, I just happen to know a thing or two. Shall we continue walking?"

"And here I was thinking that you were really interested to hear about what is going on in my head and what I had to say for myself." I said as I gesture her to continue walking. A smile came across Laurens face as she continue following me to her room. It wasn't long till another silent cloud came upon us as we were getting closer to her room. This will be Lauren's new home away from all the Dark fae with great security protection and food.

"This is your room here." I said as I pointed to the door of her room before opening it. We entered the room and I could hear a gasp escaping from Lauren's lips. In her room there was a double bed, a bathroom attached to the bedroom, a TV, a few couches, and a desk with a computer, phone and a chair.

"Wow you sure know how to treat your guest." Lauren said in a surprised voice. Something tells me that she's surprise in how big our plane is.

"Well we do try to make everything comfortable for our guest. There are some clothes in the closet just use them and if you do need them there are some sleep wear too." I replied.

"Thank you Bo." She says with a soft smile on her face.

"If you have any problems through the night, trouble sleeping or you just need someone to talk to then call one of these numbers and one of us we'll be here." I then begin to turn to leave her room just so she could get comfortable.

"Bo?" Lauren said in a soft voice. I stop then turn to face her.

"Yes Lauren?"

"For some reason I have this feeling that what I'm about to ask may sound weird to you, but could you stay here with me just until I fall asleep?" I gave her a warm smile before nodding. Lauren gave me a grin of comfort before heading to the bathroom to have a shower. I head over to the desk to call Kenzi from the phone, it was due time to find out how Tamsin and Dyson were going.

"They found some files, a few corpses and a lot of medical supplies but other than that, that's about it really." Kenzi informed me.

"Did they come across any trouble?" I asked in a concern voice.

"No nothing so far, maybe you got them?"

"Hmm I'm not sure on that Kenzi anyway keep me posted on anything they find or if anyone finds them alright?"

"Aye, aye Captain." Once I was finished talking to Kenzi I hung up the phone and made my way to the couch. As soon as I sat down my hands went straight to my face I slowly rub my face as I start to think back to the conversation in the hall way. I want to tell her, I really want to tell her about it but how do I explain it? How do I explain it without scaring her off? I mean I just saved her today from the Dark fae and if I tell her, she may feel safer back there and would start running back. Alright sure I don't know for sure if she would run or not but still the fear is just sitting there, it's haunting me. Why is this eating away in my head I mean it shouldn't be a worrying feeling but sadly it is and its driving me nuts. I think I'm going out of my head about this. My racing thoughts came to a stop as I hear Lauren approaching me. I wiped my face with hands before removing them from face, once they were removed I could see her watching me.

"Please tell me you're not still thinking about that conversation in the hallway are you?" She asked in a concern voice.

"Well yes I am because it's annoying me, I really want to tell you and the reason is I feel as if it is important. Yet here I am afraid of what would happen. Would you run because of it or not. I don't know and that's what worrying me." I replied. Lauren start to crouch down on the floor in front of me, she takes my hand and then looks to me right in the eyes.

"Bo if you haven't noticed I was a slave to the Dark fae so anything you say wouldn't scare me."

"Yes but you don't know what I'm going to say or what I'm planning to say."

"I'm pretty sure I can handle it Bo but never the less I can see you're scared to tell me and I also know that you're not ready to tell me. So please don't tell me, I don't want you to tell me if you're not ready. Just tell me when you're ready to tell me please don't force it out." I sigh heavily. This was so had but never the less Lauren does have a point. It only took a few seconds to see Lauren moving towards me so she could sit on my lap. She was gazing into my eyes while she starts to play with my hair; I look down at her and start to get lost in her eyes. Her brown eyes were so luring, so beautiful there was no way that I could look away.

"For a soldier your hair is so soft and nice." Lauren said as she tries to break the silence that surrounded us. I gave her half a smile before I start to run my fingers through her still wet hair. A wave of some sort of emotion hit me it was almost as if it was a spark that started around us.

"There's something I want to do but I don't know if I should do it." The words softly escape my lips as the thought of it came to mind.

"If it's what I think you want to do you can if you want I believe it won't harm me." Lauren replied my heart skips a beat I thought for a second she didn't hear me but clearly she did.

"Then close your eyes then." I replied. Her eyes flutter shut I start to move a strain of her hair from her face. I slowly start to leaning in, just enough to close the gap between us. It felt like sparks were starting to fly as my lips touch hers, it felt so amazing, so right. After a good ten minutes or so we pulled away gasping for air as the word wow escape our lips. Lauren looks at me for a while before pulling me in for a hug. I warp my arms around her and pulled her close to me as I start to slowly lean back into the chair. There were no words that were said during this time. My hand starts to move to her hair it was there that I started to play with it again even if it was still wet but it was so silky. This started to feel a bit different; it feels like I'm starting to question it for a bit. Never the less I do feel a little I'm opening a little bit to her, whether or not if this is a good I am unsure of.

"I was wondering," I started to say, I guess I really wanted to know what happened to her before this, before the war, "if you could tell me about what happened with you before the war and how you became a prisoner of the Dark fae?" I start to hold my breath because the answering of this question could go two ways she could give me the cold shoulder and tell me to leave, or she could start crying and still not tell me. The silenced filled the room it wasn't long till a sigh escape her mouth then the words,

"Before the war everything was great, beautiful even but after being a prisoner all I could do or think of was living in fear of what would happen next."


	4. Where Beauty Meets The Darkness

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry this took longer than expected I've been busy trying to get ready for my assessment that is happening this weekend. I have started writing chapter 5 but I than realised that I haven't posted up chapter 4. Just to let you know that in this chapter the emotions that Bo is feeling is the emotions that I'm going through at the moment after a girl came into my life and smashed down my wall. Also as you can tell there is a lot of Italics in this so I'll like to explain that at the start of each chapter there will be lyrics and recaps from the last chapter which then focuses on Bo in a bar. In the middle of this chapter Bo then enters into a dream which I won't spoil for you, you lot can check it out. But other than that enjoy the chapter and also I do love some feedback please. Cheers. The Geek.**

_Carry my soul away into the world  
Where beauty meets the darkness of the day_

"_Before the war everything was great, beautiful but being a prisoner all I could do or think of was living in fear of what would happen next." Her soft hands start rubbing her face as if something was on it. She then move her hands up through her long brown locks and then place them down on the counter as she lets out a deep sigh._

I sat there for hours listening to Lauren's story. I was feeling a wave of emotions from angry, shocked, surprised, and sad as Lauren continues telling me about her life. She told me about her first girlfriend Nadia, and how they were so madly in-love with each other. Nadia was once a Light fae before a Dark fae spirit entered her body and possessed her, which created more harm in breaching certain rules and laws we have with both Light and Dark fae. There were more than several occasions Nadia was forced to harm Lauren but was never able to get close enough to kill her. Soon enough the battle inside Nadia was over killing her in the process leaving Lauren feeling heart broken, hurt and angry. Since Nadia's death she moved around from area to area trying to get away from the painful memories, it wasn't long till she settle down and got a job down here. It wasn't long till the war broke out causing her to move from a normal doctor to a war doctor under the commanders of the human government. It was anything to try and stop the Dark fae from invading sadly it wasn't enough; five months later the Dark fae had orders to invade the medical centre.

"Being a prisoner to the Dark Fae was really scary. A lot of people were tortured for information others were slowly killed while being tortured. I was treated differently from the others, I was beaten daily and raped maybe twice or three times a days just because they knew I dated Nadia. I wanted to die, I wanted to be free, I wanted something to happen anything to stop the pain. Each day brought more and more there were times where I just wanted to kill myself, where I tried to kill myself to end it there and then, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. The only thing that was close to it was injuring myself, harming myself watching the blood slowly pouring out of my body. The only way I could deal with the pain that was brought to me." Suddenly Lauren was quite, I looked into her eyes and all I could see was tears forming in them. It wasn't long till she started crying in my arms, I pulled her close to me and held her tight. Hearing her story just sparked my heart to break, how dare they do harm to a person so innocent, so sweet so caring so…. Beautiful. It was just wrong she doesn't deserves this, no one does. As her tears fell on to my shirt my mind automatically thinks of so many ways to make her feel better however all these thoughts involve something that could only happen after all this has gone away. I know she wasn't ready but I really want to do something. It wasn't long till I picked Lauren up and took her to the bedroom and placed her on the bed pulling the covers over her so she could try and sleep.

"Please don't leave me just yet" She said in a soft sniffily voice. I turned to face her, her eyes were red and puffy, there was no way I was going to leave her like this she needs me. I turned off the light and made my way back to the bed to sit next her.

"I'm not going anywhere Lauren not just yet." I said to her, soon enough she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me closer to her.

"I'm sorry if I'm giving you the impression that I'm a really needy person, I'm not normally like this." Her voice was soft and filled with uncertainty; it was almost as if she was thinking about doing something but what.

"It's alright," I start to say, "you've been though a lot and I got a feeling that you may be a bit confused at this point of time. Whether or not you trust me is another story but never the less I shall be here, I'm not going anywhere."

"You give me your word?" She asked as if she was worried.

"You have my word Lauren." I said as I pulled her close to me and held her tight, to show her I wasn't going to let go or leave her. It wasn't long till she fell asleep in my arms. I let out a long soft sigh as I start to think about the life I lead before all of this. Living in a human world thinking I was human unable to determine who I was, what I am, and what powers do I hold. The anger I have bottled up inside me goes to my mother for abandoning me at a young age and for knowing that she never really loved me. The fear I had when I started to kill people without knowing how or why I did it. Each emotion I felt fear, anger, hurt, hatred, all of them was hitting me like one massive wave and I had no control over it. It wasn't long till my chest started to ache in pain because of the emotions that I was feeling. Soon enough I felt tears running down my face, I wasn't weeping or making a sound. I pulled myself away from Lauren and headed to the bath room, I saw the reflection of myself in the mirror with tears running down my face. The emotional wall that I had, the on that I put up years ago has come tumbling down all that is left of it is emotional rumble. The emotions of my past has come streaming down my body, it wasn't long till I realise that I was vulnerable. I don't like this feeling, I really hate it. But the question I'm asking is now, why now, why does this emotional wall have to come down right now when I'm not ready for this. I turned on both the hot and cold water taps to get a stream of warm water running before I start splashing it on my face. After splashing the water on my face I looked up to the mirror to see my refection, as I look in to the refection I see her there, Lauren was still sound asleep in the same place just where I left her.

It suddenly came to me it clicked in my head, I realise she may be the reason behind this. She may be the cause of my wall to break. I'm slowly trying to let her into my world, the world of Bo where chaos and madness run together like wild fire. Maybe this is why my wall is broken, or is it the reason my wall is broken is to let a total stranger that I just met to come into my world. I tried to leave her room so I can go back to work or at least sort out this problem out but I can't. I just can't because I gave her my god damn word that I would leave her. Well this is just bloody brilliant Bo well done you just put yourself in an emotional trap, well done Bo fucking well done.

I start to back away from the mirror, I just couldn't deal with the reflection staring back at me it was just too much. I backed myself up into a wall as I bumped my back into the wall I started slowly sliding down the wall to sit with my knees close to my chest. Soon enough more tears start to stream down my face. How did this happen, how did this get out of my control, hang on why isn't my secondary wall working. What the hell is going on, come on brain work, activate the secondary wall. Fine brain be stubborn but note this I hate these feelings.

"_Bo.." This is weird I'm hearing a voice that is calling me in the distance._

"_Bo where are you?" it almost sounded like a female was calling for me. I open my eyes to find myself somewhere else, not anywhere on the plane. I looked around the area to see where I was._

"_Bo come back." Ok where is that voice coming from? I realised that I was surrounded by bush land, as I turned around I see a house, it almost looks like the one I grew up in. Hang on what's going on here?_

"_There you are honey, I've been looking all over the place for you." I turned around to see this women standing behind me. She came up to me and warped her arms around me and pulled me close to her._

"_What are you doing out here all by yourself babe?" Hang on did she just call me babe?_

"_I'm just thinking on how we got here after everything, all that we've been through and yet I still can't believe it." Did those words just come out of my mouth._

"Bo…" _I swear this must be a dream because this doesn't seem to be real to me. _

"_I'm glad that you and your team saved me all those years ago I don't know what would happen.."_

"Bo wake up!" _If that's a call from the outside world why in hell aren't I waking up._

"_You got to stop thanking me because now you got what you wanted, you can now live the life that you deserve." I tell her in a sweet and loving voice. It's only now I realise that her hair was the same blonde hair as Lauren's and her eyes was the same brown as hers. _

"_With you Bo, a life with you beside me is the life I'm living now." I felt my lips moved into a form of a soft warm smile. _

"_Of course a life with you and I together." I said to her in a soft and loving voice as I moved in closer to close the space between our lips._

"Bo! Are you alright?" I woke up to Lauren's face in mine, checking if I had any injuries I guess.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine why do you ask?" I replied as I try to get up from the floor but as I got onto my feet I fell back on to the ground.

"Well last time I checked I left you on the bed and not on the floor of the bath room. Secondly don't try standing up to fast because I got to admit you don't look so good." She stated. It almost sound like the doctor might be back to herself, either that or she's showing that she cares. I shake my head before rubbing my face with my hands.

"What was the last thing you remember before falling asleep or passing out?" Lauren asked as she grabbed a glass from the cupboard.

"Umm… A wave of emotions hitting me, pain in my chest and tears streaming down my face." I replied as I watched her walk over to the sink and filling the glass up with water.

"What else happened?" she asked as she approached me to give me the glass of water.

"I walked over to the bath room to wash my face with warm water I notice that tears were still streaming down my face than I started walking backwards till I hit the wall which I then slid down to the ground. Then I woke up to you checking on me." I stated in a soft voice as I grabbed the glass of water and start drinking it.

"I thought you may be dehydrated so I thought you might want a glass of water. These emotions that you said you were feeling what were the emotions?"

"What are you a psychologist now?"

"Just answer the god damn question Bo." I went quiet for a while, soon enough a puff of air past my lips as I start to tell her how I feel.

"I felt lost, angry hate, hurt, pain, scared and afraid. It was almost as if I didn't know what to do." My voice was soft, I was claim, I appeared to be fine but inside there is a battle with in me and I don't know what to do. I softly sighed before looking at her again. How did this happen? How did I let this happen? It just doesn't make sense to me.

"Bo please stop thinking I can hear your thoughts from here." I was startled out of my thoughts when Lauren had said that. I knew it was a joke but maybe she's right I must be thinking about this way too much. I start to get up from the ground, and at the same time I see Lauren doing the same thing it was almost as if she knew that it was my next step.

"Could the commander of this plane please report to the operations room. Thank you" Kenzi called on the P.A system.

"I have to go now," I said to Lauren, "if you want you could come with me and hear what the guys have found or you could stay her and get some rest which I got a feeling you may need."

"No I'll stay here, you go on with your briefing and we shall continue this conversation later." She replied.

"Alright, again if you need anything or something please call one of us." I said to her as I pulled her in for a hug than start to leave slowly.

"I will, good night Bo."

"Goodnight Lauren." I said as I closed the door behind me and made my way to the operations room. My mind is still racing with thoughts and emotions that just can't come to a halt. What has happened to me? How on earth has this happen? I was never like this before so why am I starting now? It's not like something can happen after meeting someone new right? It wasn't long till I realise I was hungry and I needed to feed sometime soon. Clearly this isn't my day today. I start to question how I felt about this and how today played out. It was almost as if this was supposed to play out, like it was almost planned or maybe I'm just being a bi paranoid about this. I mean in all of our missions we haven't come across a beautiful, sweet, caring doctor who just happen to be human.

Not even one that we would come across that I would develop emotions for. Hang on do I have feelings for Lauren? No, no it's too soon I mean really I only just met her today I saved her today. How in hell does that work it just doesn't work like that. Or does it?

"Hey Bo." I jumped as Kenzi surprised me from behind which caused me to be startled from outside my thoughts.

"Kenzi what have I told you about sneaking up on me!" I growled.

"I'm sorry boss I didn't mean to scare you." Kenzi stated in a voice that I could tell that she was worried on what was going on in my head.

"It doesn't matter anymore, are Tamsin and Dyson back yet?"

"Yes and they got some stuff that you should see." I followed Kenzi to the operation room to find it covered in paper works, files, and samples. I looked up to Dyson and Tamsin.

"You're not going to like this Bo." Tamsin stated.


End file.
